Noah's Scared Of
by Magical Junior StarKid
Summary: Noah was eliminated prior to Phobia Factor, but everyone knows he must be scared of something. They just want to know what. On a seemingly innocent day at the Playa De Losers, all is revealed... Takes place during Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Warning: Izzy being Izzy, as per usual. Slight Nizzy at the end.


Noah's Scared Of….

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not Total Drama. Fishcakes!**

It was a perfectly normal day at the Playa de Losers, or so was assumed. The sun was shining brightly; Geoff and Bridgette were kissing in the Jacuzzi, Eva was lifting weights while listening to her MP3 Player, Justin was staring at himself in ten different mirrors at the same time, D.J. was petting Bunny, and Noah was reading his favorite book. You know, the one with the purple cover. Or at least, he was _trying_ to read.

"Go away, Cody," Noah muttered. "I'm trying to read here. Or is your mind to focused on video games to understand?"

"Aw, come on, Noah. Look at the sun. What's it saying?" Cody asked.

"That I should put on more sunscreen? You should, too, for that matter. You really don't tan."

"No, silly! It's saying you should go in the pool. I am."

"Well I'm not. Deal with it." Noah turned back to his book.

Cody shrugged. Using his amazing techno-reflexes, he grabbed the book out of Noah's hands, and held it over the pool. "It's either you or the book, Noah. Your choice."

Noah scowled. "Fine. I'll go in the stupid pool. Just give me my book back."

Cody put the book in his bag, took out some towels, then handed one to Noah. Noah sighed, then dropped the towel on his chair. He followed Cody into the pool.

"Isn't this fun?" Cody grinned.

"Not really."

"Where's your imagination?"

"One of my siblings stole it."

"How many siblings do you have, anyway? You talk about them a lot."

"I'm the youngest of nine." Cody stared. "What's it like?"

"Insane. And none of us are able to hold our parents' attention for very long. You're an only child, right?" Cody nodded. "So your parents must shower you with attention, right?"

Cody shook his head. "They forgot my last birthday. Sierra was the only one who remembered, and I didn't even know her that well. Still don't, actually." He looked up at Noah and smiled weakly.

Now it was Noah's turn to stare. Even with nine kids, his parents never forgot anyone's birthday. He swore.

Cody was, to say the least, shocked. Noah was most definitely not the swearing type. He always preferred sarcasm. That made sense. He had eight siblings, and they would always be able to tell Noah's parents if he swore. But he was allowed to use as much sarcasm as he liked. So he did.

"What? Stop staring at me like that. I'm entitled to swear. The situation calls for it. No parents should forget their kid's birthday. It's just not right."

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, pipsqueak."

"Hey!"

Before Cody could come up with a snappy comeback, a diversion appeared in the form of Izzy.

"Awesome! Izzy loves swinging on tree vines!" Izzy yelled. She swung by, carrying a large crate under her arm.

"Oops! Izzy dropped the eels!"

"What eels?" Courtney demanded. "Where did you get eels? And why?"

"Don't ask, Princess," Duncan smirked. "We'll be here for weeks."

The box that Izzy had been holding fell into the pool. It broke open and about ten eels swam out. Everybody started talking at once.

"Nobody panic! I can handle this! I was a C.I.T.!"

"Those aren't electric, right? Right?"

"Don't worry! Izzy's eels are harmless!"

"Aw, man! I wanted some action!"

"Shut up, you ogre!"

"My great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather David invented eels. Before that, everybody used cardboard tubes."

"Shut up, you liar!"

"It touched me!" Noah screamed. He then scrambled out of the pool and ran inside.

Izzy rounded up the eels, as everyone else stared after Noah.

"Izzy knew it!" Izzy cheered. "Izzy knew Noah-It-All had a phobia! Victory is mine! Fishcakes!" She then scooped up the crate of eels and ran off cackling.

Trent spoke first. "Uh, anyone _else_ confused?"

"So the egghead _does_ have a fear. Nice. Now I can hold it against him."

"Hey punk! There's a Celine Dion music store standee over there!"

"Seriously? No way am I falling for _that._"

"No, no, no! You're not getting it! There really _is _a Celine Dion music store standee over there!"

"Fine, I'll look. But you had better not be ly – Ah!"

Noah stepped out from behind the cardboard cutout and smirked. "How do you like them apples?"

"I don't see any apples," Lindsay stated, confused.

"He means that Duncan totally deserved to see his worst fear because he was going to use Noah's worst fear against him," Tyler told her.

"Oh, I get it. Thanks, Taylor, I mean Tyler."

"Look, this is a touching moment, really, but you two can talk about this later. Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'd like to exactly why Noah's scared of eels. You okay with telling?" Gwen turned to Noah.

Noah sighed. "Fine, why not. Everyone's just going to bug me about later anyway, so I might as well say it now."

"One time, a few years back, when I was at the beach with my parents and siblings, we were playing catch in the water with one of those rubber balls. One of my brothers hit the ball really hard and it whacked me in the face, then skipped off somewhere in the deep water. My siblings said that since the ball had been thrown to me, then I had to go get it. As I was swimming off to get it, some stupid electric eel came up and shocked me. I woke up the next day with a burnt leg and a black eye, and I've hated eels and sports ever since."

"Wow. So that's why you wouldn't participate in the dodge ball challenge." Beth sighed. "I feel terrible for voting you off because of that."

"And that's why you called those balls "murder balls"." Leshawna commented.

"Yeah. Now, while I appreciate the sympathy, I'm really not in the mood for a pity party right now. Or ever."

"Back to being rude, I see, Noah-It-All," teased Izzy, walking back after dumping the eels by the dock.

"As always, E-Scope," he teased back.

"Hey, string bean and Crazy Girl! Take your sap-stuff and get a room!" yelled Eva.

Noah and Izzy blushed.


End file.
